vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Fenizic culture test
If you are a Fenizic... * You say "Feniz" and you mean what should now be called Northern Feniz, Feniz Proper, or Al'Jumu-Ria. * You believe in Feniz. You are proud of your country. Criticism is something for the recently occupied parts: South Feniz/ex-Hochlandia, Ulnovabad. * You don't really know what football is. You surely would like to see a national team in a Vexcup match but only out of national pride, not out of sportsgeist (a Fränkisch term from Bojarka). * You think most problems are solved. The rest is the Sultan's duty. * Most (90%) of the population lives in the cities. Nevertheless you think that Feniz is a desert state and all Fenizic are living out there, in tents. Food and drink... * You like tea. Although it has to be imported, you deem it to be the national drink. You don't abstain from other drinks although people around the world (e.g. the Portocapitalians) keep thinking so. Only, there is no drinking alcohol before sunset. * You have your meals with your family. In case of business meals, you go to a restaurant. * Elephants are no food. Although there are some old-fashioned people who think they are. Such meat is offered secretly, under disguise. But still it's illegal. * You like tasty meals with lots of spices. You know it's good for your digestion, in the hot climate. * A café is something stylish modern young people drink at every time of day, and with it came a type of restaurant with this name. The necessary stylish coffee - to use the Ingallish name instead of the Phenixien - has to be a special brand imported from Begral ("Café do Begral"). Politics and economics... * You like the government. They gave us free electricity (where available), and free telephone, and free healthcare, and all that free welfare stuff. You believe you're better off than them in Hochlandia (ok, they are said to be Fenizic now...), Phenixia, Estontetso, Aethelnia, not to speak of Dascunya... * You wonder about the existence of welfare and unemployment payments in other countries. You rely on never to need either one yourself! * The state owns the telephone, oil, steel, mining... Basically everything. * Bureaucracy is the norm here. To get a new phone line, for example, is very difficult, you'll have to wait for a few months... Useless to give them a small bribe. They don't need money, they need work to spend their time on. * You vote according to personalities, not ideology - there's not much choice regarding ideologies these days, anyway. All politicians claim to do all the best for your tribe. You expect the politicians to do lots of public works so you have always new things to be proud of. * The politicians can't be corrupt 'cause everybody has enough money. And most of your living is free anyway. * You go to the courts, be it an important issue or not, because you love arguing. * You want the military to be at hand when needed and to be goodlooking for the rest of time. * High-quality schools and universities are free. Back in your time, however, public education was unknown, and sending your kids to a private school was something for the Phenixian occupants' upper class only. Race, religion and language... * You're probably a Fenizic-speaking person of Mounist faith. * With tourists and at work, if necessary, you speak, to some degree, either Ingallish or Phénixien. * You believe in one god. You are used to organized religion. You will never belong to several different religious affiliations at the same time. It's uncommon for your mom to be Cruisan and your dad a Mounist. You go to the mosque regularly, and you will often pray at home. * You cannot conceive the idea of a State Church, but you don't mind that the intitutions use the name of Moun. Everyone knows that... * Dates are DD.MM.YY. * The decimal point is a comma, not a dot. * A billion is a million times a million. * You know your country's History. You know the Plague, the Iparalaspuqui arrival and settling, the return of the Fenis, the colonial period, the fall of Greater Phenixia, the independence, the fall of King Sabin... All that. Longerathian history as well, and some Cruisanan history. * There was some serious civil unrest on the past decade. Everything's being solved now. Except Dascunya. And Angliyaa. And Glaciaria. And... * You can get married by a chief and by an imam. And, naturally, a man gets only one wife at a time. * Once you're introduced to someone, you can call them by their full name or their family name (which are the first two particles of a traditional Fenizic name). As soon as you made closer friends or colleagues, you call them by their personal names (which is the last, following the Fenizic habit). All public personalities, including the Sultan and other lofty figures, are called by their functions ("the Sultan"), and when addressed, by their title ("Your Majesty"). * You are unhappy to see foreign films subtitled, never dubbed. * There are only two seasons on the year: hot-and-humid and hot-and-dry. * Using a suit is stupid. Unless you are a politician or high-ranking bureaucrat, why wearing such strange clothes in such a heat? Most of the time, Haïk and Kufiya are good for wearing by men and women on a daily basis. If you're going out with foreigners, you might be expected to wear a suit, unfortunately. * There are certainly some areas of the city that you want to avoid at night. * You measure everything in meters, kilograms, liters and Celsius degrees. Feet, inches, miles, pounds and Farenheit degrees are uncomprehensible. * You drive on the left side of the road. You stop at red lights, don't you? If you're a pedestrian and cars are anywhere around, you better watch out carefully before crossing the street! * You're not going to die of cholera or other such diseases. * You take care what family someone comes from. All families are equal to each other but some are more equal than others. * In the cities, cinema is a nice place to go with your girl or family and watch some foreign movie. Theatre and opera are popular as well. In rural regions, entertainment comes from TV more and more, rather than from your grandma. Oh, those tourists... * You are very curious about foreigners. You enjoy having foreign visitors in Feniz, and wish there were more. You like to talk to them, ask about their countries and especially about what they think of Feniz. * You consider everyone from Estontetso and Phenixia to be your fellow countrymen. * All foreign countries are very pleasant places and you love it to go there by plane. * Stereotypes? Hochlandians are drunk, Dascunyans quarrelsome, Estontetsans arrogant, Phenixians merry, Cruisanans serious, Zartanians armed to the teeth, and Fenizic don't have prejudices. Space and time... * If you have an appointment, you'll mutter an excuse if you're five minutes late, and apologize profusely if it's more. * If you're talking to someone, you get uncomfortable if they approach closer than half a meter. * You expect to bargain for everything. * You will always show up at a friend's house, no need to call. Category:Cultural tests Category:Vexilli.Net